


Bell ringer

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from a prompt on tumblr-</p>
<p>Anonymous asked you: Bro/dave pet play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell ringer

“Sit.”

He paused without hesitation, holding his stance on all fours for a moment before sinking down and back into a perfect sit. His arms stayed rigid, chin up, poised. There was no chance he’d disobey, trusting his every word to follow a predictable path.

They’d done this a good many times.

“Strip.”

The voice was stern as he turned away, scooting some things off the futon so he could settle down comfortably for a moment. A long leg crossed over the other, pants bunching up behind his knee, jiggling his foot in place. 

Waited. 

Watched as skinny arms pulled the shirt up over his head, freckled shoulders bare, ribs showing when he shifted to pull off the pants and boxers.

Never half ass a command. He says strip, it all comes off. He only wants one piece, he’ll say which piece. The understanding is so much of a comfort. There’s never any fear of messing up. He knows every move will go as planned so long as he follows orders. Knows his brother will never hurt him.

Bro always knows what’s best, and has proven his loyalty to the younger Striders welfare countless times.

When the clothes were finally off to the side in a small pile, Dave once more sank down into an easy sit with his hands planted on the floor. Staring straight ahead, waiting for an order. What he got instead of an order was a bare hand gliding down his back in smooth strokes, glove removed, repeating itself when it hit his tailbone. Long fingers splayed over his hair, the bones of his back, his shoulders. Such a size difference..

“Got a present for ya. You’ve been good, so you’ve more than earned it. Hold still.”

He was softer then as the gift was mentioned, Dave’s eyes widening behind his shades in anticipation. Oh boy, oh boy, what if it’s what they’d talked about..? Was it? Maybe? Startled, he balked when two steady hands slipped his shades off, breaking form by a few inches. A sharp swat to the ass, hard enough to make him wince, set him right back into place.

“I said hold still, not dance all over the fuckin’ place you little shit. It’ll just take a second,” he says with another pet from his head down his back. Good boy. Very good boy.

Dave hears a quiet rustling sound, the pop of a familiar bottle. He’s told to settle on all fours, that it was time to go ahead and be his good little kitty again. It’s a struggle not to cry out happily, settling onto all fours perfectly, before growing more comfortable by sinking his front half down on the floor. It’s allowed, another stroke of his head and neck showing approval.

“Good kitty.”

The lube is chilly, but quickly warmed as he gets worked over with it, hips swaying . When he moans, a sharp swat to the ass and a stern word reminds him that cats don’t moan. Instead, he mewls and purrs at him, red faced. Scratches at the floor with his fingers, backs himself up towards him eagerly.

“Down boy, down now. Just stay still. Almost done, then you can get your surprise.”

The plug always makes him keen, and it’s allowed, scratching in place with stubby nails. Panting. Mewing a few times as it stretched him wider than the fingers, settling into a purring puddle on the floor with his ass in the air once it finally settled into place. The tail was as white as his hair, their favorite one, matching the ears that nestled almost invisibly into place.

Work done, Bro took a step back to observe him. Dave hammed it up, purring loudly and flopping boneless to his side, stretching. Wiggling to make the tail move, pawing at his ears, posing for him shamelessly. Happily.  
Dave loved it when he got to be a cat for his brother. When he got to see that flush across his face, the upturned lips. It meant he’d get more contact with him, get to lay on his lap on the couch all evening, get the warm spot on the futon at night. He’d constantly be stroked and touched, cooed at. Spoiled rotten.

He was more than happy to play this role to get that look on his brothers face: absolute adoration for indulging a mutual kink.

“Alright, alright. Sit up for me again. Come on, now. Be a good kitty for me.”

Oh, he was good. As good as a cat could be. He sat up in position, before meowing and crawling forward, climbing up his lap. Grabbing his shoulders and kneading at them, rubbing his face against his. Any other time, this would earn him reprimand, get him in trouble. But when cuddles were okay..? Oh, he was all over it.

Dirk couldn’t resist.

Snorting, trying to fend him off with one hand, he reached beside the futon once more to get what he needed. The jingle was soft, catching the teens attention immediately, prompting him to look over from where his face was smooshed against a white clad shoulder.

The collar was simple, red and orange plaid with a small silver bell that jingled when the slightest movement occurred. It fit his neck perfectly, bell resting just above the midpoint of his collarbones. He rolled thin shoulders and looked down at it, making it tinkle softly.

“Tha-“

“Cat’s don’t talk.”

“………” Trailing off his thought, he purred louder and shoved his face against his shoulder. Crawling around, wiggling on the familiar lap, he let himself roll to his side. Wanting to be cradled and pet, stroked and rubbed. The waiting hands indulged him, stroking his neck and sides, playing with his tail, his thighs.

When one of the wandering hands dipped forward, gripping and stroking his member, there was only one question asked.

“Wanna see how much we can make your bell ring?”

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/31947908755/anonymous-asked-you-bro-dave-pet-play-uvu-you


End file.
